Pushed Aside
by Akira-sun
Summary: Newt is pregnant with Minho's baby and Thomas feels left out.


Thomas was happy that Newt was pregnant, the kid was going to be part of the family that Minho, Newt, and he had built together. He wasn't much of a fan for doctors and everything being pregnant entailed so he gave props to Newt for being willing to 'take one for the team' as Minho had put it. But a small part of him felt like he had no right to be involved. Newt was carrying the kid and Minho was the other biological parent so Thomas had no direct involvement in the conception or pregnancy. Minho doted on Newt like it was what he was getting paid to do and Newt relied heavily on Minho, from cravings, to setting up the nursery, and the doctor appointments. Thomas felt sidelined and useless in his own lover's pregnancy that he desperately wanted to be involved in. Being the kind of person to not raise concerns over his own silly feelings, Thomas kept the thoughts to himself.

He blinked in the dimly lit room, focusing on Minho and Newt who were curled chest to back against each other. Minho had a hand splayed over Newt's swollen abdomen and he peppered kisses over his face and neck. Thomas smiled happily at the very domestic sight in front of him. Newt never looked happier as he did lying in bed and Minho looked like he was ready to take on the world at a moment's notice for the unborn bundle of joy. Newt smile at Thomas when he saw him standing in the doorway, watching them cuddle.

"Come on, Tommy, join us," Newt asked softly. He pated the open spot in front of him and lifted up the blankets to invite Thomas in. He eased himself in, mindful not to jostle Newt around too much. "I just can't decide, Minho! We need to decide on a bloody name already! We have three weeks until they cut me open and this baby still doesn't have a name!" Newt clutched at his stomach and frowned in disappointment.

"I still like the name Jojen, but you vetoed it and I have no idea why," Minho retorted lightly.

"I am not naming my kid after a Game of Thrones character, Minho! Think about when he's in high school and the teasing he would get. I want a normal name but something that ten other kids won't have, too," Newt said, exasperation in his voice.

"What about Brodie?" Thomas offered, as he traced his fingertips over Newt's swell. Minho closed his mouth at the suggestion, cutting of the protest he was about to launch. "It was my father's name and my middle name so I thought it could become a generational thing."

"Brodie," Newt whispered as he rubbed his belly. His eyes lit up at the sound and turned his head to look at Minho. "I'm liking it." Minho nodded in agreement, obliging his pregnant husband finally.

"Has your boss given you time off for when we have to go to the hospital?" Minho asked quietly as Newt began to doze under the sensations of several hands rubbing against him. "It would be great to have pictures of all of us when Brodie is born." Thomas panicked slightly, his eyebrows creasing together. He didn't even know when Newt was supposed to go in and he felt guilt washing over him for not thinking to ask.

"I didn't know when Newt's C-section was scheduled," Thomas admitted, his shame in his eyes. "I didn't even really put much thought into how this was going to go down."

"You were at the appointment last month when the doctor explained everything. May 2nd is the big day!" Minho hissed. He did his best to keep his voice down at Thomas, not wanting to startle Newt. Thomas winced slightly at the words, even more shamed at himself.

"I haven't been to any appointments, Minho. You insisted on going with him and never told me about anything that happened while you were there! Every time I brought it up, you said I shouldn't worry because you had it covered," Thomas almost whimpered at his own words, furious at his own inability stand up for himself so he could have been there with them as a family.

"I didn't think you wanted to be there. You always said that you were freaked out in doctors' offices," Minho whispered softly. "I'm sorry, I really did think Newt was telling you what was going on. I missed the last one because of work and I assumed Newt asked you to go in my place."

"Granted, doctors and I don't get along the greatest but I would have done it for him. I love you and I love Newt and this is the life I want." Thomas started to freely cry as the last few months of emotions and frustration began to melt away. "I Thought I wasn't really apart of this. You two are the biological parents and I'm just the third wheel. Newt always went to you for stuff about the baby so I didn't try to interfere."

"Oh, Thomas! You should have said something to me before. God, we are all just one big hot mess aren't we?" Minho asked, as his own tears began to flow. Minho reached over Newt and kissed Thomas with all his might. "Forgive my own stupidity?"

"I can't stay mad at you," Thomas chocked out, his heart a bit lighter.

"Good, now someone needs to snuggle with me before I get cold again!" Newt snapped though there was no real harshness to his words. "I'm sorry too, Tommy. Miscommunication seems to be our strong point isn't it?"

"Indeed," Thomas agreed. He kissed Newt slowly as he pulled as close as he could manage. "But we'll figure it out eventually, I'm sure."


End file.
